


Chance

by lhoyd



Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/pseuds/lhoyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike和Neal的认识是个偶然，但他们混在一起的事儿倒是必然。Mozzie总想怂恿Neal做回他的老本行，可Mike是个正直的小伙子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ Mike Ross ]

一分钟之前，Mike Ross盯着手机屏幕上的陌生来电，考虑接听还是挂断。

一分钟之后，Mike Ross小心翼翼地把这个陌生号码记录到手机里。

他不知道Neal Caffrey怎么得到他的私人号码。但一个FBI总会有办法，只要他想。

时间还早，Mike Ross没心情工作，就冲着电脑荧幕发呆，心里只有刚刚那一通电话里获得的地址，被他记在黄色的便笺纸上，以及“晚上7点，请到这个地址来。”Neal Caffrey性感得要命的声音。

Mike揣测着 Neal为什么要和自己见面。也许是因为上次的案子还要做后续的询问，就像FBI一如既往的做法，调查和笔录，没完没了。就算是这样，也还是让他他高兴得像被阳光照满了全身一样。他想见Neal。

他们认识的时间很短，甚至几乎没有私下里说过话。 他们唯一有过的交谈是在他和Harvey协助FBI办案的时候，例行公事的那些。

那次是Mike职业生涯以来第一次与FBI合作。他一直对政府机关没有太多好感，在自己有过被警察追得到处跑的经历之后，就更不怎么喜欢那些一本正经的官僚人士。他本想借故把这个工作推托给别的助理律师，或者随便什么人。

不过，他看见了Neal Caffrey。

Neal和其他几名探员一起走进会议室，他介绍说他是FBI的顾问。

Mike引以为傲的聪明脑袋一下子失去了控制，冷静、机敏、判断力，好像都不存在了。他能做的只有克制自己，不那么直愣愣的盯着Neal，不让会议室里的其他人察觉到，自己该死的迷上了这个优雅的笑容和这双漂亮的蓝眼睛。

Neal有张漂亮的脸，和让人不可能忘了的矍铄眼睛。他不像个时刻绷紧了神经的探员，他常说着说着就笑起来，语调轻松，好像还有那么点儿诗意。他知道在这位FBI顾问面前，他控制不了旺盛分泌的肾上腺激素。 

和探员共事的时间很短，三天，也许是两天，他有点不记得了。Mike觉得，Neal Caffrey无论如何也不会在众多的律师当中记住自己，他是个老道并且睿智的探员，没有任何理由会在意一个其貌不扬的菜鸟助理。虽然Harvey说，他们经常会接待一些执法机构，绕着法律打转的职业，总有点交汇的地方。可Mike觉得，Neal似乎不大一样，他看起来不那么热衷于惩恶扬善，他身上那种气质很陌生，Mike没有见过。

他们的世界离的挺远。

他以为他对Neal Caffrey的着迷就将止于此了，随着那个案子的结束，他们不会再有什么交集，这蜻蜓点水一样的爱慕被他保存在心里，时不时回想起来的话，还能感到缱绻，和一丝丝的喜悦。

这有什么不满足的呢。

可现在，他们的世界好像又重叠了。他看着草草写下的地址，有些没来由的期待。

 

 

Mike照着那张小纸条对了几遍地址，才把自行车停在这座豪宅的前院里。 

他第一次看到西装以外的Neal。没有端正的领结，也没有精致的礼帽。Neal穿着白色的背心和灰色的宽松运动裤，就像许多人的家居服一样。但Mike觉得这普通至极的装束恰恰更好的凸显了他的身材，锁骨、肩膀、胸肌、小臂。和他以前曾在大学更衣室和健身房里见过的各种身材都不一样，匀称、精炼，还有该死的性感。

他停下脑袋里的非分之想，含糊的跟Neal打了招呼，走进他的房间。发现房间里有另外一个人。

“Mike Ross! 啊哈！”这个有些秃顶的男人晃晃手里的酒杯，另一只手还在摆弄面前的笔记本电脑。“被Neal看中，必然有点不寻常之处……”

Neal向他解释说Moz是自己的朋友和搭档。他递给Mike一杯同样的红酒。Mike接过来闻了闻，很香。

他对这位Moz先生倒还颇有好感，他觉得这家伙挺符合Neal的交友风格。幽默。还有一副什么也不在乎的样子。

“既然你是Neal找来的，那么我相信你，并且把这个特殊伟大又光荣的任务交给你！”Moz晃了晃手里的高脚杯，用一种不知是认真还是玩笑的语气说。

“等等……这是什么情况？”Mike努力让自己的思维跟上眼前的这个家伙。他没问他是不是FBI，或者是哪个局里的大人物，他觉得那样的问题有点儿破坏气氛。

Neal拍了拍他的肩膀，为他拉开一张椅子，让他坐在自己和Moz之间。

“我们需要你的帮助。”Neal平静的说。

在这双不见底的浅蓝色眼睛的直视下，Mike有点不知所措。他顿时觉得，无论Neal需要他做什么，他都愿意。他心里自嘲，像极了一个可笑的小女孩。混蛋。

“你看这个。”Moz把电脑转向Mike，“知道这个吗？”

一幅画。于是他摇摇头。

“约瑟夫•透纳。”

Mike对艺术的认识还停留在大学一年级的选修课，莫奈和梵高，文艺复兴。他当然不清楚约瑟夫•透纳是谁，也许是个了不起的法国人，要么是英国人，他猜。

他盯着荧幕上这堆有些杂乱的黄色，看上去和煦温暖。仿佛读懂了这张画就能读懂Neal一样。

他后悔没有认真上过选修课。

“我们要卖几张约瑟夫•透纳的画作，通过一个网络黑市。”Neal向他解释说。

“网络黑市？”

“就像ebay。”Neal说，“但它是私密的。”

“上黑市卖画？”

“是的……”Neal端着他的酒杯，欲言又止。另一侧的Moz说：“FBI想要通过这几张画，来吸引一个长期非法收集透纳画作的艺术品黑市大鳄。”

“所以你们让我去卖画？”

“WOW！‘智慧可以开路！’——拿破仑说。”Moz摆了摆双手，在空中画了个圈，又夸张的笑了笑。

Neal装作没看到他的表演，给Mike讲起了些细节。

“和聪明人打交道，省时省心——我说。”一边的Moz自顾自的补了一句。

“我们需要一个真正的、从未涉足过这方面的全新身份来做这件事。这不得不谨慎。……因此我想到了你，Mike。”

Neal微微垂了一下眼睑，喝光了他酒杯里的红酒，字斟句酌的说，“你是我了解的最合适的人选。”

不管这幅画里藏了什么秘密，他希望透过它知道更多的Neal的世界。

 

 

网络交易这种事对一个活在现代世界的男孩并不难，Mike花了不到一周的时间，让第一幅画顺利被拍卖。他愉快的给Neal打电话，Neal在电话的对面说他们需要再见一次面，来商量怎么把画递送给买主。Neal又补充了一句说，事情结束后会酬谢他。

Mike不想要什么报偿，他愿意做这些——和Neal打打电话，商量点事儿，再抽空一起喝一杯，看上去就像普通人的普通交往。

他在第二天傍晚再一次去了Neal的家，他告诉自己，这是正事儿，他不是因为想要见见Neal，想和他聊聊天才去的。

这次Moz不在。他敲开房门的时候，Neal仍然穿着那身家居服，正投入在一幅画的创作中。

“透纳？”Mike看了看那块未干的画布，说。

“没错，临摹。就是刚刚被你拍卖出去的那幅。”Neal放下调色板。Mike看见他裸露的小臂上染上了些颜色，红色和黄色。像是无意的点缀。“我想趁着它还在的时候把它画下来。”

空气里充满了油画颜料的味道，松节油的味道，混合着红酒和龙舌兰酒的腥味，甜味。有点飘渺，让这个房间和Mike生活的那个世界明显地划分开来。

拉远了他和Neal的距离。

Mike对比着Neal临摹的作品，和摆在地上的原作，说，“天呢，像真的一样。”

他头一次看Neal施展艺术的才能，他看不懂画的寓情寓意，他只会说“好”或者“不好”，可他看得出Neal埋藏在那些笔触里的，一笔一划的，像涓涓流水一样漂动着的力量，充满了张力。对Neal的爱慕和崇敬同时席卷了他，就在这些未干的颜色里。他觉得心里有团火焰，怎么也熄灭不了。

“这个周五的晚上有个酒会，”Neal忽略了对他的赞美，说，“是学院派收藏家的定期交流，就在附近的一个酒店里。买主本人也许不会出现，但我们可以获得些线索。”

Mike想了想，说，“除了公司的庆功会，我没参加过任何酒会。”

Neal看着他有些局促的把玩着玻璃杯，就向他靠近了一点，说那一点关系都没有。“我对你有信心。”他又说。

Mike因为和Neal贴的太近而有点不自在，他们并排靠在厨桌旁，他几乎能感觉到Neal散发出的平静的气息，热极了。

“你需要一件礼服。”FBI顾问说。

Mike低头看看自己身上的西装，从Harvey的裁缝那里得来的。“我只有这个。”

Neal转身去打开自己的衣柜。“拿着这个。”

他接过来，领结和手帕。

“如果你不想穿无尾礼服的话，最好配上这个。”

丝绸的质感贴着Mike的手，它们曾经紧紧贴着Neal的身体，这个隐匿的事实让Mike高兴不已。

一直到离开Neal的居所，他的全身的一丝一毫都还是高兴着的。

 

 

Mike走出办公楼，第一眼看到的就是那辆夸张的宾利轿车，然后是Moz笑嘻嘻的脸。

“Hi，Cheerful Boy！”他的眼睛弯成了腰果，愉快的向Mike挥了挥手。

“Moz！”Mike努力去无视那辆快要引起围观的车，斜眼看了看四周，“你怎么在这里？”

“这还用问？特派司机来接你们去酒店。”

“就不能低调一点？”

“Neal可不爱低调。”

“喂……”

“哟，哟，开个玩笑么。”Moz打开后座的车门，对他做了个“请”。等Mike钻进去，他才稍微探了探身，说，“别一提起Neal就炸了毛一样。”

“什么？”

“得了，我只求你别在我在的时候盯着他意淫。”Moz作势一样的整了整衣服，发动了汽车。

“我没有，Moz。”

“我有花粉症，对那气氛过敏。”

“抱歉……”

“说真的，Cheerful Boy，我站在你这边。”Moz双手扶着方向盘，直盯着前方，不知是在看路还是在出神。 

“别叫我Cheerful Boy。”

 

 

他们很快就到了那座豪华居所的楼下，透过车窗看到Neal站在门口，他没穿什么无尾礼服，仍然是深色西装，只是换了一顶礼帽，比先前的质地更厚实一些。

不管怎样都好看。Mike在心里说。说完又在心里掌了自己一个耳光。

司机先生没有给Neal开车门，他自己开门钻进来，和Mike并排坐在宽敞的后座。他身上有股古龙水的味道，不凑近了很难闻到，Mike下意识地往他那边靠了靠。Neal好像并不在意，或者根本没有察觉，他伸出外侧的手，扯了一下Mike放在上衣口袋里的手帕，说，“歪了。”

Mike透过前排的反光镜看到Moz的眼睛，后者看似无意的挑了挑眉毛，做了个“注意点”的表情。

他们没有享受多么长的旅途时光，这辆张扬的车停在酒店门口的豪华车堆里，倒也不那么惹眼。侍者为他们开了门，Moz说了句“我等你们，‘命运的远征者’。”就自顾自把车开去了停车场。

“玉外纳的名言。”Neal说。Mike一时没反应过来他指的是那句“命运的远征者”，他没心思想这些不搭边的话题，单单是和Neal并肩走上酒店的地毯，就足够他紧张了。

说起来Mike饿得很，酒会的餐点正好合了他的胃口，但他不怎么敢敞开怀大吃一顿， 这环境实在让他拘束，比法庭还不舒服。学院派，连大厅的布置都是学院派，造作和乖张，也许这就是所谓古董收藏家们的追求。更别提端着酒杯走来走去的侍者。而且，Mike又觉得自己在帮Neal执行任务，总有那么点心事，松懈不得。

放松，放松。

他向侍者要了一杯红酒，看到Neal辗转在各种上流人士之间，游刃有余。Mike没见过他这么开朗的神情，好像天生就是为这种地方存在的，如鱼得水。Neal和他们谈什么，艺术，绘画，学院派，谈他一窍不通的玩意儿。他能记住美国宪法的每个字，却说不上几个画家的名字；能记住圆周率的几百位，却记不住艺术品里藏着的韵律。他这才想起来，是Neal对艺术的热情，清晰的划分了他们之间的距离。

Neal端着酒杯回到Mike身边，还有一小半深红的液体。他笑盈盈的和Mike碰了碰杯，说他实在是很久没像这样扎进艺术的堆了。说完就把剩下的酒一饮而尽。Mike看他起劲的样子，觉得和自己认识的所有人都有老大的不一样，Harvey，Donna，Louis……FBI的精英顾问，艺术家，怎么也重叠不到一块去。

后来，Mike不知怎么也喝起了酒。

说真的，他已经记不清最初和自己搭话的是什么人，反正不是Neal。后来周围的人邀请自己喝酒的时候，Neal不在他身边。他看着Neal像个明星一样被人围着，是人群注目的焦点，他在表演，在舒展才华，他耀眼极了。他隐约看见，Neal好像有意无意的朝自己看，想要摆脱人群靠到自己身边，却怎么也拥不开潮水一样的人流。人越聚越多，窒息感如醍醐灌顶。Neal越来越模糊，只能看见个轮廓，被人群隔离开，那么远。忽然地，酒店的大厅没了界限，巴洛克的吊灯发出的光明晃晃的，还有罗马的石柱？他伸手去抓，什么也抓不到。

糟糕的酒会。

 

 

醒来的时候，没有吊灯，也没有石柱。Mike躺在一张温暖的床上。一片雪白的天花板，空气里的味道说不出来，很熟悉。

他挣扎着想翻个身，头疼的要命。半边胳膊因为长时间压在身下而麻痹不已，动一动就生疼。

“早上好，Mike。”一个声音说。

听到这声问候的一瞬间，他像坐在了针尖儿上，忽地翻身做起来。大脑急速充血的眩晕感让他视线模糊了一会，才清楚的看到Neal坐在离床不远的方桌边上，一如既往的微笑着看自己。

“Easy，Easy。今天是星期六。”

去他的星期六！

这下糗大了。

“旁边柜子里有阿司匹林。”Neal转过脸去，继续对着他的笔记本电脑忙碌。

Mike掀开盖在身上的被子。天知道他真不愿意掀起来。这张床给他的温暖胜过以往任何东西。Neal的床，Neal的被子。当然了。

他看到他的西装外套被脱下来挂在一边的衣帽架上，和Neal的西装挂在一起。领结也许已经被Neal收回去了，他没看到。西装裤还穿在身上，经过一夜的折磨已经有些皱，让他不太舒服。他想问问Neal是他把自己拖回来又搬到了床上吗，转念一想这不是一定的吗。他找到那两片阿司匹林，没喝水，干着喉咙吞下去。

Neal见他摇摇晃晃的起床，就笑着说他还是没醒彻底，“你睡得不长，酒精大概是还没全消下去。”

“抱歉，占了你的床。”Mike用手胡乱梳理了几下头发。

“你可以再占用一下浴室。”Neal把头朝一边撇了撇，“洗个澡，会好不少。”

酒精味必定是让Neal不舒服，Mike自责的这么想。更别说在他的床上睡了一整夜。

“那个，交易呢？”他问。起床之后Neal就没说起这事，他担心是不是出了什么问题。

“你只管洗澡去吧。”Neal回答。

他心想完蛋了。

Neal回过头来看他，笑着说：“放心吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

[ Neal Caffrey ]

Neal Caffrey一整夜都没睡好。当然这不代表他想要对躺在他身侧的Mike Ross做些什么。尽管他有一瞬间产生过这个念头。这个助理律师昨天在酒会上喝的有点多，这会儿他大概还不知道自己正睡在哪里。Neal睡不着，他歪过脸去看睡得不省人事的Mike。一副毫无防备的样子。当然了，一般的人睡觉哪会有什么防备，像自己这样才算是个别。他在心里对自己苦笑了一下。他想起来在Pearson事务所公事的那两天，Mike表现出来的智慧，理智，逻辑，细微。也许更胜过自己。他看着这张睡着的脸，这么年轻。让Neal想到自己以前，可能也是这样心无戒备。要是没走上这条路，大概就会过着Mike这样的人生。在一个律师事务所谋个不错的职位？也许是美术馆。

彻底睡不着了。5点。他索性起床。很多事在等着他，约瑟夫•透纳。

他打开笔记本电脑，在昨晚那张画旁边做了个标记。酒会上的交易自己本不该露面，可他看到Mike那张写满了信任的脸，就怎么也忍不下心让这个男孩去蹚这浑水。他没跟Moz说，不然指不定会得来什么念叨。

这整件事都是Moz的主意，他发誓。黑市、透纳、酒会。按Moz的话说，现在FBI追的紧，不找个代理人，那就是自己跳火坑。

Neal就这个问题和他辩驳过，他说那是替死鬼，哪是什么代理人。Moz倒也不和他争，说，“替死鬼就替死鬼，我这不是讲求措辞的艺术么。”

Mike过了一会就醒来了，Neal以为这个年纪的男孩会更贪睡，后来他才知道这是律师事务所高强度工作养成的习惯。他想想这个年纪的自己，也是疲于工作，睡得不多。

他以为Mike会留下来和自己一起吃午餐，他都想好了去哪个餐馆点什么菜。可Mike说要回事务所去，昨晚留下的工作还没清呢。

Mike走后没多久，Moz就来了。

他火气很大，进门就冲Neal吼，“谁让你这么做的！”

“我做什么了？”Neal心里清楚的很，只是面对Moz的质问，他还是老大不情愿。

“交易！”

Neal摆出个Caffrey式的标准微笑，说了句“挺顺利的”。可他知道这招对他的老朋友不管用。

“谁让你自己去见买主的！”

“你怎么知道？”

“别管我怎么知道。”

“好吧，万能先生。”Neal说，“那时Mike醉着呢。”

“那么你就该阻止他喝酒。”Moz扶了扶眼镜，Neal知道自己的胡搅蛮缠让他头疼。但是不管怎么样他最终还是会原谅自己，如果必要，就再替自己收拾没完没了的烂摊子。这才是Moz。于是他说，“反正买主也没现身，我也等于没暴露，别在意那么多了，Moz。”接着推搡着Moz坐到沙发里。见Moz还没消气，就笑着补了句，“下次不会了。” 

Moz坐在沙发里，打开电脑。Neal见他在看昨天那幅画，就问，“舍不得它吗？”

“我可不像你。”说着合上电脑，又说，“三天，”他用左手比划了一下，“三天后开始卖第二幅画。如果真的如我们所料，FBI在追这批画，一周后就该有动作了。”

“这么急吗？”Neal皱了皱眉，问道。

“得早点拿到钱。”Moz没什么语气的说，“在Peter的眼皮底下做这些事，要快。”

Neal没说话。

“你在担心Mike？”

Neal不想说他还真的是这么想的。

“那孩子表现不错，”Moz说，“除了交易的时候糊涂了点，怎么就昏过去了，当然也不全是他的错。下次你得盯紧点儿。那孩子没问题，不用担心。”

Neal不知道他是真不明白还是装的，“我不是在担心这个。”

“他确实很像你，我看得出来。”Moz突然加重了语气，挥了挥手说，“可不管因为什么，你得等这批东西出手了之后再说。”

Neal一下子无言以对了。他觉得脑子里有团糊里糊涂的东西，清楚不起来。他在意那个男孩，他想看看，要是自己不做个贼，能变成什么样。

“好吧，我确实也挺喜欢那孩子，”Moz又说，“要是没这茬事儿的话。可他不是你找来的代理人么。”

“是替死鬼。”Neal冷冷的说。

“好，好，随便什么，”Moz夸张的耸耸肩。

他们的争吵从来都不会有个结果。 Neal知道这次Moz铁了心要把画卖了收钱，就算是在和Peter对着干。Neal开始后悔当初找Mike了。可那个时候，Moz说，得找个像你一样机灵的人，他怎么一下子就想到Mike了呢。

 

 

晚上Mike又给他打了个电话，说他对昨晚的事很抱歉。还说下次不会让他失望。

Mike那种有点小心的语气让Neal白天被Moz搅合了的心情一下子好了起来，他想起那顿没吃成的午餐，就问，“要不要一起吃晚餐？”

电话那边的Mike犹豫了一下，Neal从电话背景的杂音听出来，他还在事务所。

Mike说他得请示一下他的上司。

他挂了电话，过了一会又打了回来，说他现在就离开事务所。他们约了不远处一家意大利餐厅，Neal慢悠悠的踱步过去的时候，Mike竟然已经到了。他看着他扶着自行车气喘吁吁的样子，忍不住好笑。

Mike把自行车停在路边，西装因为骑车而和背包带纠结到了一起。Neal伸手扶了一下他的前襟，他这才慌忙整理起来。

这餐厅Neal不常来，但他挺喜欢，且不说餐点合他的胃口，环境和气氛也正如他的心意，不怎么高调，但也不乏奢华。只是平时里没什么人能让他约到这里来，和Kate来过几次，那也是很久以前的事了。 他曾想过和Peter一起来共进个晚餐什么的，可那家伙想必只会毁了所有的情调（Neal可不愿意在西餐桌上讨论洋基队）；Moz？他们能一起赚钱，一起逃亡，一起犯法，可就是不能一起来烛光晚餐。想都别想。

Neal给自己和Mike斟了红酒，笑着说，“今晚可别再醉了。”

“抱歉，不会了。”Mike有点拘谨的说，“我不知道那酒这么烈。”

Neal看他这样子，觉得有趣，说道：“我没有责备你的意思。” 

Mike还算健谈，尤其是说到法庭和律师事务所，就变得滔滔不绝，这时候Neal就笑眯眯的听着，听他埋怨难缠的客户和检察官，还有和检察官同样让他头疼的律所上司。东拉西扯，Mike表现出来的卓越的分析力和记忆力，正是Neal所期待的，听他富有逻辑的演讲，连红酒都变得美味了。他突然觉得把他关在一个律所里实在是屈了这个才。他提了这个疑问，Mike说：“是因为Harvey。”

Neal能理解因为某个人而改变了自己的生活，这种状态。

Mike说，要是没有Harvey，自己说不定还在卖大麻，还在到处替别人考试，过着有一搭没一搭的生活。Harvey让他变成个正常的人。他说Harvey为了他还差点搭上了自己的职业生涯。

Neal没搭话，他看着他说话时候的眼神，明亮了不少。他在这个年纪的时候，也遇到了影响一生的人，只是把他引上另一条路了。这是这个年纪的共性，还是他和Mike的共性，他说不准。

Mike沉浸在自己的演说里，说着说着还笑了起来。Neal看着这笑容出了神，心里却感觉挺怪。然后不知怎的，他隔着桌子，隔着桌子上的意式餐点，精雕细琢的银餐具，法国葡萄园里的红酒，向前倾了倾身子，吻了一下Mike的嘴唇。

说个没完的Mike因为这突然的举动呆住了，讲了一半的故事又咽回去。这个吻太短了，以至于连Neal都不确定发生了什么。但是Mike的嘴唇有少年一样的柔软，即使就这么一瞬间，也足够攫住Neal的触觉。

周围很安静，偶尔有顾客的低声交谈和银餐具的清脆碰撞。Neal却觉得好像有巨大的轰鸣声穿过他的颅腔。他还想再吻一下对面这个少年，长一点，多一点。可他就硬生生把这个想法给憋回去了。他冲着Mike笑了笑，不是那个Caffrey式的标准笑容。

后来他们谁也没提这事，Neal回家之后就睡了，这晚上他睡得格外的好，做了几个梦，醒来之后还残留着温暖的感觉，可怎么也想不起来内容了。

FBI最近一点都不忙，Peter偶尔感叹这犯罪率是不是真的降下去了。Neal心里说过几天就有透纳的倒卖案给你了。想归想，他和Moz的事还得继续做下去，Moz对这批画有相当多的期待，大概是太久没这么大手笔干过了。

那之后过了好几天，他都没和Mike见面，只是通过电话跟他说要开始卖第二幅画了，而且是Moz打的电话。

好么，这真是自己整自己。

 

 

第二幅画的拍卖比预计的快了许多，Mike打电话来说，仍然是上次的买主，出了更高的价格，直接结束了竞标。这和意料中的差不多，确实有狂热的收藏者愿意在FBI的眼皮底下冒着风险收集这些画。说来这批画原本属于某个博物馆，究竟是被偷了还是被抢了，最终怎么就落到了Moz手里，这Neal不得而知，Moz总有些办法，安全稳妥的搞到些稀有货。

第二次交易安排在一个手工艺品小店里，这也是Moz的意思，他说他和那个老板多少有点交情，借个地方不成问题。但是Moz拒绝给Mike打电话，他说和代理人沟通是Neal的工作。

Neal没办法，只能拿起自己的手机。接通电话的时候他听得出来Mike略微愣了一下，然后就掩饰过去了。Neal问他，“什么时候再见个面？来商议一下这次的事情。”

Mike说他有点忙，恐怕抽不出时间过来，Neal也不知道他是真的忙还是在推脱，就说：“我去你那里等你。”

他挺庆幸Mike的公寓还在他的自由活动范围内。Mike也没让他等太久，不到午夜就回来了。他站在楼下，老远就看到他骑车的身影，这一带路灯不太亮，模模糊糊的看着那人影，Neal头一次觉得他挺纤细。

“上来吧。”Mike把自行车锁在路边，看起来有点疲惫，高强度工作的缘故。

Neal原本想就在他家楼下，把事情说清楚就行了，没想到他家里去。可既然Mike说让他上去，他就宁愿把那当做邀请。

Mike的公寓让他没有多少意外，就是这年纪的男孩该有的。一间丰富、杂乱，又充满了个人趣味的小房间。Neal想起自己这个年纪的时候，好像根本没个固定的住所，更别说花些心思来布置个房间。这个男孩比自己幸运，他想。

Mike把沙发上胡乱堆放的书移到桌子上，还掉到了地上几本。“有点乱，抱歉。”

Neal坐在刚刚腾出一点空间的长沙发上，不怎么舒适，大约是家居卖场淘来的折价品。看到那一叠书，捡起几本来，全都是和法律有关的，连桌子上摊开的那些本子和纸也是。他得多爱这工作。

“咖啡还是啤酒？”Mike问道，“我只有这两样，没有红酒。”也不等Neal回话，就递给他一瓶冰啤酒。

Neal不常喝这个，但还是拧开来猛灌了几口。凉气一泻而入，直涌到胸腹，意外的感觉还不错。

Mike主动问起交易的事，Neal就把他和Moz的安排告诉他，画会事先放在店里，一堆工艺品的中间，就等买主出现。

MIke若有所思的说：“比上次的流程更简单了么。”

那是为了更简单的收钱。Neal这么想，但是没有说出来。 

Mike倚着立柜，喝光了手里的一瓶冰啤酒，又从冰箱里找出几块披萨，速冻的。

“晚餐就吃这个？”Neal看着他把那堆硬邦邦的披萨塞进微波炉。

“是宵夜。”Mike说着，用另外一只手起块披萨，问道：“要不要吃？”

Neal照着他的样子用力咬了一口。很硬。

一边啃着宵夜，一边翻着法律书的男孩好像一点也不在意，他把书摊开在冰箱旁边的灶台上，飞速把剩下的披萨吞下去了。 

“你一直吃这个？”

“偶尔。”Mike接了杯水漱口，“太忙了没空吃饭，这比较方便。”说完看了看Neal，又说，“放心，我虽然这阵子挺忙，可你的那事我不会耽搁的。”说完还不好意思一样的笑了笑。

Neal又看到了这笑容。

不知道是被这笑容触动了，还是因为他刚才的说话。他按住Mike的肩膀，力气有点大，直把他按到了冰箱上。Neal这次想要一个更长的吻，好让他能仔细体会这个男孩的美好。

Mike没有推开他，反而微微张开嘴，像在等着他。上次那个短暂的吻的记忆又浮现出来。柔软的嘴唇，灵巧的舌头，还有一点儿廉价披萨的味道残留着，和Mike的味道混合在一起，让Neal一下子陷进去。 

承受着两个人的冰箱被倚的“咯咯”作响。Mike把那两只翻阅了无数诉讼状的手，没入了Neal的头发里。头皮的触感一下子传遍了Neal的全身，冲动和情感迅速把他淹没，他抚摸Mike的肩膀，锁骨，脖颈，手滑过的地方那么温热，让他眷恋不已。

他犹豫了一下，揽过Mike的腰，停下了那个吻，把脸埋在Mike的肩膀上。他深吸一口气，进入肺里的全是Mike的气息。

他在他耳边说，“别去，Mike。”

“什么？”Mike把手放到Neal的后背上，Neal穿着西装，感觉不到他手上传递来的热量。

“我说别去。”

他们就维持着这个姿势，直到Mike的后背被冰箱咯的生疼，才彼此放开。

“什么？”

Neal觉得全身都热得很，因为拥抱Mike而产生的热。他告诉自己得冷静下来。他看到Mike看自己的眼神，直率和信任，没有掺杂一丝戒备。他向来缜密的心思，好像一点儿也无法理解这个，若有若无的距离感。

他拉住Mike的衣领，把这个男孩再次拉到自己近前，拉进自己的怀里。他的吻碾过Mike的脸颊，下颌，脖颈。Mike没有避开，还是把手搭在Neal的后背，Neal不知道这是顺从，还是无声的抗议。

“别去交易。”


	3. Chapter 3

[ Mike Ross ]

Mike在心里发誓，不管他有多爱慕Neal Caffrey，在邀请他进自己的公寓的时候，他压根没想过要发生点什么。好吧，也不是完全没有。他们曾有过一个吻，可至今Mike也不能确定那是不是真的发生过，还是彻头彻尾只是自己的幻觉。

被重重的压在冰箱门上，接受一个来自Neal的吻，吃剩的皮萨盒子掉落在地上，一滩油腻，拧不紧的水龙头在滴水，滴在隔夜没洗的盘子上。Neal的脸离自己这么近，睁开眼睛，没法聚焦，看不清楚。目光越过Neal的深色头发，是自己乱七八糟的房间。

他宁愿相信这是真实。

自打上次宿醉的早晨在Neal家里醒来，一直到现在，一个星期，他的全身每个角落都在说他想念Neal。Neal的笔挺的西装，优雅的旧礼帽，他的红酒，他的房间，他的被子。他想念他的吻。他本想把后面的事都推脱掉，因为他不确定Neal是不是还愿意让他去做那些交易，他把酒会的事搞的一团糟。可Neal还是主动来了。

他不在意那些交易到底是在干什么，学院派，他搞不清楚，没兴趣知道。横亘在他们之间的东西太多了，他想不透，也跨越不了。他就是想在Neal的生活离扮演个角色，随便哪个。他会去见那些该死的脂泽粉黛的买主，娘娘腔的收藏家，不为了报偿，更不为了FBI。

就为了Neal。上帝。

Neal在这儿，和他拥抱着，亲吻着，实实在在的。

Neal跟他说别去交易，一边说一边把吻印在他的颈项间，像在呓语，又像在哼着歌。Mike想问他为什么别去，可实际上他根本不在乎。但他想去，他知道Neal需要这个。为什么不呢。一瞬间，他有点儿想哭。

他们从厨间一直吻到客厅，倒在长沙发上的时候，他因为缺氧而有些眩晕。Neal的体重压在他身上，比看起来重了许多。

微凉的空气突然窜进胸口，引得他吸了一口气。领带被解开，然后是衬衫扣子。Neal就像他一直想象的那样，温柔的要命。

他抑制住双手的颤抖，想要去回应Neal，他的手滑过他的前胸，后背。有力的心跳，穿透皮肤和整齐的西装，直渗入Mike的神经里，坚实并且执着。他想坐起身来，离这心跳近一点。好像只有这样，才能证明Neal的存在。

Neal没让他这么做，“别动。”他说。

MIke突然发现，天花板上那盏旧吊灯发出的微弱的光，让Neal的表情看起来，好看极了。

当他们赤裸着拥在一起的时候，Mike感激这个和暖的季节。Mike早就想问他，是怎么在艺术家和FBI探员之间获得平衡，他看到他充满感性的眼睛，和坚实贲张的身躯，他知道Neal只能是完美的。

Neal进入他的身体的感觉，就像是千军万马奔驰而过，激荡，壮美，充满力量。Neal的神情那么专注，他皱眉，闭上眼，睫毛微微颤抖，又睁开，碧蓝的瞳孔，目光糅合着的感情，Mike似懂非懂。匀称的肌肉，修长的手臂，灼热的下腹。这么近。

他也许这辈子也忘不了。 

Neal，Neal。

他真想永远都这样下去。管他的学院派，还是印象派，交易，或者战场，什么都无所谓，只要他能做，只要Neal需要他去做。

给他个契机，留在Neal身边。

 

 

Neal没有在Mike的公寓过夜，他说Mike需要得到更好的休息。

Moz打来电话，没好气的说，交易取消了，Mike问他为什么，他说：“Neal的大少爷脾气犯了。”他来不及多问，Moz就挂了电话。

那之后的几天，Neal都没跟Mike联系。过了几天，Mike的私人电子信箱收到Neal邮件。

他在邮件里说，Moz和他大吵了一架，差点吵到FBI办公室去。就因为他自作决定取消了交易。

他不知道Neal怎么知道他的邮件地址，可一个FBI总有办法，只要他想。

Neal还说，为了让Moz开心，今晚给他来个Party。Mike心说这是什么相处模式啊。邮件的最后，Neal说他本来要打电话，可是总是在办公室打私人电话，他的上司Burck先生会不高兴。

这天下班的时候，Mike又看到了那辆宾利。Moz根本就没有生气的样子，他笑嘻嘻的说，“Cheerful Boy！”说着把Mike塞进车里。

Mike不知道他想说什么，但是Moz一直挂着笑容的脸，让他轻松不少。

“抱歉我又搞砸了。抱歉。”这次他坐在副驾驶的位置上，稍微能看到一点儿Moz的表情。

Moz说，他赔了钱的事可不是一句抱歉就能解决的。

Mike就问他赔钱是怎么回事，这还有风险？Moz就故作神秘的说，他们根本不是见了鬼的FBI。

Mike一点也不意外。“我知道。”他说。

Moz倒是有点儿吃惊的，扭过头来看他。

“我在Google上查过，名画失窃悬案。”他没有深问，他知道Moz不会说。

晚上的时候，他和Neal坐在宽敞的天台上，Neal主动说起这个，他给Mike看他脚上的追踪器，说他是个贼。

上次他们做爱的时候，Mike就看到了那个金属的铁环，他没问。Neal既然说了，他就听着。

Neal说，“你不问我画的事吗？”

他试探的问，“偷来的？”

Neal笑了，蓝眼睛弯起来，真好看。

“难怪Moz这么中意你。”他说。

当Neal说起找他做代理人的时候，他以为自己会生气，或者难过一下，可根本没有。

晚上天台上有点儿凉。Moz已经回去了。玻璃杯里红色的液体在楼底的霓虹灯映照下，染成了金黄色。车水马龙的声音飘上来，吹散了Neal的头发，也吹散了Mike心里的阴霾。 

“我从来没想害你，Mike。”

Neal是谁，Neal是什么身份，Neal有什么过去。又有什么关系呢。他和Neal之间的阻隔，多加上个英国画家，又有什么关系呢。

他有了Neal的现在。就不去管过去和未来。

他们在夜里拥吻，像对恋人一样。

 

[END]


End file.
